


Wasurete wa ikenai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Quién había sido que le había sacado a Misaki, de hecho?¿Quién había arruinado el amor que sentía por ella, aún antes que pudiera nacer?
Relationships: Honma Toshio/Nitta Misaki, Kamiyama Satoru/Nitta Misaki





	Wasurete wa ikenai

**Wasurete wa ikenai**

**(No olvide)**

Honma se despertó de un sobresalto.

Miró el reloj: las tres de la mañana.

Suspiró, dándose una vuelta en la cama y rogando porque pusiera volver durmiendo rápidamente.

Aunque, en realidad, tuviera una vaga sensación de incómodo.

Dormir significaba volver a enfrentar esas imágenes.

Significaba tener que enfrentar la cara de Misaki y la de Satoru que se solapaban en su mente, implacables.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado una noche entera de sueño, desprovista de pesadillas, desprovista de imágenes grotescas?

Desprovista de la idea de Misaki, muerta, enterrada bajo tierra. Por _su_ culpa.

Se sentó, teniéndose la cabeza en las manos.

Había tenido años para callar esa voz en su cabeza, la que seguía repitiéndole que solo era su culpa si Misaki había muerto, que él había inyectado el fármaco en el goteo, él le había quitado el respirador, él le había quitado la vida.

Ya no podía soportar ese pensamiento.

Pero su mente, de alguna manera, había creado un hábil escudo contra esos recuerdos en particular.

¿Quién había sido que le había sacado a Misaki, de hecho?

¿Quién había arruinado el amor que sentía por ella, aún antes que pudiera nacer?

Toshio sabía que tendría que haber sido en ese aéreo; sabía que si no se hubiera sentido tan traicionado, habría sido con ellos, y quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

Había sido Satoru a sacársela.

Había sido Satoru a arruinar todo. Todos los años durante que había esperado, esperado el momento justo para decirle que la amaba, que siempre la había amada.

Honma a menudo había imaginado un futuro con ella, un futuro donde ambos pusieran ser felices, juntos. Y en el momento que había quitado de ver ese futuro, había pensado de ni siquiera poder seguir mirando a ella.

Volvió sobre esos minutos en su mente.

Vio unas manos inyectar un fármaco en el goteo. Las vio quitar el respirador que mantenían viva a Misaki. Vio la cara de un hombre que lloraba, pero estaba desenfocado y no se reconoció.

¿Quién le había sacado a Misaki?

Satoru.

¿Quién había matado a Misaki?

Satoru.

Ese nombre seguía girándole en la mente, sin parar.

¿Por qué Honma Toshio habría debido matar a la mujer que amaba?

Kamiyama, en cambio... no, él no podía amarla, no cuanto la había amada él. Se había divertido jugando con los sentimientos de ambos, hasta que no se había hartado y la había _matado_.

Y por lo demás, la culpa había sido suya desde el principio, desde que no había sido capaz de protegerla, desde ese maldito incidente de que todos habían salido ilesos, excepto ella.

Honma se había maldito millones de veces por no haber tomado ese aéreo, hasta que no había realizado que no tenía sentido seguir angustiándose, que no iba a llevarlo de alguna parte, que no iba a tener éxito de salir de ese círculo infernal de memorias y dolor.

Ya no estaba el momento de los arrepentimientos.

No lo había sido desde el momento que había recibido esa noticia.

_Kamiyama Satoru se ha despertado._

Después años suspendido entre la vida y la muerte, recordándole constantemente lo que había pasado, Satoru había finalmente abierto los ojos.

Ya no estaba el momento de perderse en inútiles juegos mentales.

Por la primera vez, tenía las ideas claras.

Kamiyama había matado Misaki, no él.

Aun así, ella había muerto, pero ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir mejor, de alguna manera.

No había espacio por los arrepentimientos. Solo por la venganza.

Todos iban a pagar por su dolor, uno cada uno.

~

En pie en esa sala aséptica, observando ese ser humano que apenas podía definirse tal, Toshio se sentía potente.

Lo disgustaba.

Quería aplastarlo, como el verme que era, herirlo, oírlo gritar por el dolor, todo el dolor que Honma había callado durante de los años.

Pero se había controlado, de alguna manera, porque no podía ceder ahora que el objetivo se hacía siempre más cerca.

Había planeado todo, y su venganza no iba a retrasar de consumarse bajo los ojos de todos.

Y por último, en la fase final, Satoru también iba a pagar.

Tenía que convivir con esos recuerdos nuevos y no fácil de digerir, pero era lo que merecía, era la punición que le correspondía para sus culpas.

Le echó una última mirada, haciendo muecas.

Echado al suelo, lágrimas que le cruzaban la cara, pálida y hundida.

Honma estaba disgustado, pero vagamente complacido.

“Levántate, Kamiyama, y vamos. El espectáculo debe continuar.” siseó, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Pronto, todo iba a acabar.

También esos rastros de dolor que no había sido bastante bueno de ocultar.

Finalmente iba a sentirse libre, luego de haber encadenado la mente de Satoru.

Hasta ahora, había sido estúpido jugando según las reglas, creyendo que al final iba a ganar de todas maneras.

Había acabado el tiempo de ser infantiles y pensar que siempre había una recompensa para cada esfuerzo.

Iba a ganar solo empezando a escribir las reglas él mismo.

Esta vez, iba a ganar.

Que fuera demasiado tarde, no importaba. 


End file.
